The invention relates to a modular industrial sprinkler including a pop-up deflector and, more particularly, to a selectively configurable sprinkler assembly with a pop-up deflector that is operable as a rotator or a spinner.
Industrial sprinklers with exposed nozzles may be prone to clogging due to debris that may collect in or around the nozzle. Blocked nozzles detrimentally affect sprinkler patterns and are time-consuming to clean and maintain. Debris may similarly collect around a spinning deflector plate, which can slow or jam the deflector plate.